


Wish granted

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Suicide Attempt(only 1st chapter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Engie tries something new in his inventions and fucks up, accidentally saving a life.





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote, so a lot of inexperienced writing ahead. Also, english is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for possible grammar mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needed setting/backstory.

######  14.05.2018

There you were, standing at the rooftop of a 17-store building, looking down at the ground. You liked visiting this place every time you felt particularly upset, it was the only spot you could sit at without anyone watching or trying to speak to you and calm down, think or talk to yourself, watch the sunsets and even dawns, when you didnt feel like staying at home. You always would come here seeking for comfort, and this time you did exactly the same, ran here as fast as possible like it was an instinct of yours. But not to get away from your problems, annoying thoughts or people, but rather to get away from this very existence. From this world. Deep down you knew this day would come sooner or later, you just didnt know which would be the better.

You were always scared of heights, even now, when the fear of falling down was the least of your worries. **Pathetic.** Well, as you always were.

You felt sick. Being near the edge triggered your self-preservation instinct, which for a moment made you feel like doing this might not be worth it after all. That quickly changed after you felt the vibration of your phone calling in your backpack again. Momentarily, your fists clenched. You pursed your lips. Your eyes, all red and itchy from all the crying you did just minutes ago, filled up with tears again. Whoever was calling, you knew what they would say. _"We're so sorry for your loss"; "we cant imagine what you're going through right now"_ , or if it were your parents -  _"Come back home as soon as possible"_  - said calmly and not screamed at your face if you're lucky. 

This call was the last hit. The only person you have had to live for could no longer be with you and every time you thought of that, you felt your guts twist in horrible pain, your lungs shrink and your head rot from the inside. Like your body was emptying itself. You have thought about it so much and now couldn't wait any longer. You could not _last_ any longer. You stepped towards the edge and looked down again. Now you didnt feel scared. The only thing you felt was pain. And you wanted this pain to end forever, even if it meant ending it all like that. In a moment, your body felt weak and your knees bended under your weight. You looked forward at the setting sun for the last time, closed your eyes, and fell forward. 

 

Falling down you opened your eyes for a second. During this time, it felt like everything around you slowed down. You looked at the building next to you.

 **\- Oh, there goes the 14th store...**  Your thought slightly amused you.

Then there was a sudden red flash and everyting went black.

 

 

 


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, words written in 𝐛𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭 display main character's/reader's/your thoughts.

###### 14.05.1968

You opened your eyes the moment you gained consciousness and quickly closed them back, hit by a strong feeling of dizziness. After 10 seconds or so you opened them again. The first thing you saw was the bed you were lying on, the kind of bed in which they would keep the patients in at the hospitals. So, you could only assume you were in one. At that second you remembered everything that happend to you and immediately got the felling of horrible emptiness again. But how did you survive? It was a 17-store building, falling from that thing is lethal, no exeptions. But you were one, apparently. The next thought you had was that if you survived such a fall, pretty much every bone in your body must be broken, if not smashed to bits. First you moved your fingers, than your hands and legs, but everything felt okay. You then sat up, which didnt hurt either. 

**..wild.**

You looked around. Next to your small single bed was a metal table with a glass of water. You also noticed your sneackers beside your bed, and you aparently were wearing your clothes and not some hospital gown. Well, that was pretty much it, the couple of square meters your bed was in had been surrounded by a white curtain which closed off your view of where you were completely. 

**...like a prison sell almost.**

You then sighed deeply and felt tears running down your cheeks again. You wanted to be anyhere but here. Once you imagined how your parents come to visit and pick you up, how you will have to deal with all the jugment from everyone around you, how you'll have to go to your sister's funeral... Well, the last one you hated thinking of but also wanted to do at the same time. You drank the water next to you to calm down and wiped your tears, sobbing a few times.

In a couple of seconds you heard a metal door open somwhere in the distance, followed by quick and rather heavy steps, which were heading towards you. You only had time to sit up straight before the curtain around you was pushed to the side, revealing the person behind it.

\- "Ah! Finally avake I see!"

You saw a tall  ** ~~very tall~~  **man, who looked like he was in his mid-to-late 40s, had black hair, icy blu eyes behind a pair of glasses and was wearing some kind of a lab coat. He had a  ** ~~thicc~~  **strong german accent. You had to admit, you were caught off guard by his appearence and words, since you didnt expect such a greeting. Also, he seemed ~~**too**~~  quite excited to see you. You stared at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, before looking away and giving a small nod.

He quickly noticed your rather gloomy mood.

-"If you feel dizzy, zat's normal. You really smashed hard against zat vall after all" - he said with a small chuckle.

.. **wall?**

\- "nearly died, but you are all okay now, ja?"

  **.**

**.**

 ... **what the _hell_ is he talking about?**

 

 

You nodded again in agreement. You felt kind of bad for not being so involved in a conversation like the doctor, after all he seemed really nice and looked like he was trying to help. Not the kind of treatment from people you usually got.

He adjusted his crooked glasses.

\- "You can call me Medic, by ze way. And you are..?"

-"Eh...(y/n)".

**wow, really nailed that**

\- "Vell, (y/n), mind if I do a quick chekup on you?"

You slightly shook your head -"sure".

-"Gud! Follow me".

You quickly put your shoes on and stood up. Leaving the curtain behind, you found yourself within a big room with walls made from something that looked like concrete, a lab more like. You were at the very far corner of it, seemed like Medic had to assemble the place for you since the lab didnt look like anywhere you would normally keep the patients in. The only other 'beds' in the lab were the operation tables, for some reason slightly covered in blood. Medic led you to the examination table, on which you sat down and had a chance to examine the room a bit more. The ceilings were almost 16 feet, there were metal tables in a couple of places with various tools scattered around them. Near the walls there were several counters with sinks, shelves with medical books, lockers with various medications in them, some boxes here and there. Also... you noticed a couple of white pigeons sitting in some places. You thought it was rather adorable for a grown man to have such gentle pets. Medic checked general things: your blood pressure, your heartbeat, a couple of reflexes, asked if anything was bothering you. The dizziness you were feeling was drifting away, so you decided not to worry him about it. What worried you more is... well, where the hell you were, what happend, and what will happen to you next.

-"Vell, gud! Now, I know you must have a lot of questions, such as of your current location, but probably most of zem can be answered only in an hour or so, since I vasn't the only one involved in ze experiment.. But go on and I'll answer as much as I can!"

He adjusted his glasses and looked at you with a polite smile. You couldnt help but to study his face a bit. With a lock of his hair slightly hunging over his forehead, his face covered with small wrinkles,unnoticeable at first sight, and.. his  ~~ **god his fangs were big**~~ goofy grin. You almost smiled at his appearence.

-"Well... right, yeah, I have quite a few questions to ask".

You scratched your cheek, sighed and looked at Medic.

-"Where exactly am I?"

-"Eh, ve're not supposed to give ze exact location.. But you are in ze middle of a desert in New Mexico, at ze RED base".

Well, this told nearly nothing.

-"And why and how exactly did I get in a desert in New Mexico?"

Medic laughed nervously - "Zis you can ask my colleague in an hour or so..."

-"And what is this place? You said a base?"

Medic probably realized he's not the best at explaining the whole situation. He stumbled with an answer for this one.

-"Vell, frau. It is just a base for nine mercenaries to live in. Nothing crazy, just a dorm with two attaching labs."

**mercinaries? that kill people?**

Looked like you really had to wait until Medic's 'colleague' could answer all your questions. To his relief, you quickly changed the topic.

-"You happen to see my backpack?"

Medic happily pointed at a chair near the lab's entrance, where your backpack was lying. It looked kinda squashed, but you could expect that from the not-so-soft landing. 

-"Are you hungry by any chance? Cause you really should be, you slept for almost 11 hours.." At this moment he looked outside the window behind him. You did the same, and behind the glass you saw a desert, indeed. Looked like it was around noon.

Then your stomach grumbled. You quickly put your hand over it, slightly embarassed.

-"Yeah, I wouldn't mind eating something now.."

Medic smiled again- "Vell, I'll be happy to assist you to our dining.."

He was interrupted by a knock on the metal door. After Medic shouted someting welcoming, it opened. A rather short man in a hard hat and with working goggles on came inside. On his right hand was a big safety working glove. He also looked like he was in his 40s, maybe slightly younger then Medic. With a warm, sweet ~~**thicc**~~ southern accent that made your back and shoulders cover with goosebumps, he quickly exclaimed: 

-"Oh, you are awake! Name's Engineer, darling."

Wow, he's nice. 

-"(y/n)" -you tried smiling back.

He looked at Medic and nodded with a smile, greeting him too.

-"You are rather early, mein Freund".

Engie shrugged.

-"Eh, the junk can't be fixed, not in a short time anyway".

He then looked back at you.

-"Mind moving to my lab? Explaining everything will be much easier there".

You quickly nodded and stood up. Engineer led the way, and you and Medic followed him. Past the big metal doors of Medic's lab was.. a wooden building? The corridor you walked through had wooden walls, flooors and ceiling...You guessed it was a theme here. While walking, closer to the end of the corridor on your right you noticed a doorway to a kitchen, and slightly farther away was a doorway to some kind of a living room. Then you turned right, and walked through another long corridor, which had doors with various symbols on one side and windows to the outer world on another. Behind them was, surprise, a desert again. But now you could notice some barrels and crates outside and a van at the far distance. Before you knew it, you and the men reached the doors to Engineer's lab. He opened them and all three of you stepped inside.

 


	3. The incident

### 14.05.1968

You looked around Engineer's workplace. It was pretty different from the Medic's lab, but had the same atmosphere of a 'mastermind's natural habitat'. Medic's workplace looked like a basement, Engie's - like a garage. Working tables in every corner, blueprints piling up on them, stacks of toolboxes and metal parts lying in every corner possible. But those were closer to the walls, the center of the room was completely empty. You noticed some diplomas on the farther side of a wall and... jeez, are all of them phd degrees? 

Engineer scratched the back of his neck, chuckling softly while looking around the place.

-"Sorry darling, bit of a mess in here".

-"Will do"- you assured him with a small smile.

You and Medic stood near the center of the room, while Engie brought over something that was covered with a sheet. He then proceeded to take it off, revealing some type of a mechanism. You saw a similar one at one of the corners of the room.

Engie sighed. And then kinda stood there for a while. Looked like he didn't know how to exactly start. Then he clapped his hands together and turned to you.

-"Look ma'am. I'm an Engineer. And that means I solve problems".

He really was going for this old route, until Medic raised an eyebrow at him. Engie quickly noticed that and got straight to the point.

-"Cuttin' short, this good old thingy right here was designed and built by me with the help of Medic. Now, I build teleports daily. And this was supposed to be another project of mine. A rather improved version."

**teleports?**

-"See, when you work with teleportation, there's always an entry and an exit. Can't get in through the exit, can't teleport to the starting point either. But I wanted to combine the two to make a two way portal. Not too hard of a task, really."

Here Engie chuckled again. Well, supposedly building such a machine really was easy for him.

-"And just yesterday we ran the first test. The idea was to start the process, enter the needed coordinates, and open the portal. And there seemed to be a mistake, you could say. You give the wrong coordinates and the darn thing opens somewhere else. Not only that, it opens in a different axis, and only for 40 seconds or so. After that... "

He then pulled out a small detail out of his pocket. 

"This little detail burns down and stops everything from working, also causing some additional damage, but that beside the point. I guess you should know that..."

He looked up at you.

"In those 40 seconds while the test was running smoothly, you managed to get through the portal. Not even get through it, fall through it. At first I thought it sucked you in or something, but it just happend to open horizontally and change the g-force for you completely. After that you, well, fell through and smashed against a wall in here. That's pretty much the story"

You sighed. Stuff made sense now. By the luckiest... incident the portal opened right below you right when you were falling. You didn't fly past these 17 stores after all, maybe 3 or 4, which explained your well-being. 

That's when you started to feel shocked. You took a step back.

Medic quickly pulled over a chair for you to sit down, which you gladly did. You looked down at your shaking hands. Engie now felt more sorry than amazed by the incident. He scratched the back of his neck again. There was a minute of silence.

Now you knew one thing for sure: the universe didn't want you dead. It gave you a second chance, but you didn't know if you should feel grateful for that.

Medic put a hand on your shoulder, which snapped you back to reality. You looked up at the men.

-"And..."- while talking, you pinched yourself just to make sure you really were alive. Well dammit, you pinched too hard, now it was going to hurt for a while - "what happens now?"

-"Well, now I'm gonna try my best to rebuild it  again and teleport you back, hopefully."- you could see Engie was excited about the fixing part. Damn, he really loved his job.

-"The only question is... Well, how long it will take. But that I will only be able to answer after I look into the thing a bit more." 

He didn't seem too worried about the whole situation. Neither did Medic. This made you calm down a bit.

At this moment, something small flew through the opened window of the workplace, quickly hitting the teleport in the middle of the room. The machine immediately broke in half with a loud crash. What flew in appeared to be a baseball. All three of you looked over to the window. In a distance you saw someone standing with a baseball bat in their hands, nervously shifting from one foot to another. Then they ran away to the left, presumably where the entrance to the base was. You looked over at Engie. Oh. Oh no he looked pissed now. 

-"Doc, could you take (y/n) somewhere else for now?"

Medic sighed and waved you to follow him. After you exited the workplace, you heard quick steps behind a corner.

-"...shit shit shit shit..." - then you saw a guy quickly going towards you. He was actually much younger then Medic and Engie. With a baseball bat still in hand he quickly waved to both of you - "hey Doc! And..... heeeeeey". He slowed down when he saw you and came closer, now with with a smirk on his face. You blushed slightly.

-"Wanna hold that for me real quick?" - he handed over his bat. You blinked a couple of times, than slowly took the bat from his hands.

-"Thanks, dollface!"- he winked at you and quickly left towards the Engie's workplace. You followed him with your eyes.

Medic adjusted his glasses again.

-"You said you vere hungry, frau?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar mistakes, please comment/write me about it and they'll be corrected as soon as possible <:з


End file.
